Loin des yeux du peuple
by shadowquill17
Summary: Sherlock Holmes a une réputation d'homme inébranlable à tenir. Mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'un petit docteur se mêle de vouloir lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ?


**Délicieux lecteur,**

**Une fois de plus je me retrouve ici, toute impatiente de poster pour toi une nouvelle fic, et celle-là a juste été un immense plaisir à écrire.**

**Alors voyons sans plus attendre si le plaisir est transmissible !**

**...**

Il est de notoriété publique que le grand détective Sherlock Holmes, dans son génie et son contrôle absolu sur les pulsions triviales de son corps, n'a pas besoin de manger, de boire ou de dormir aussi souvent que la majorité de la population terrienne.

Et Sherlock Holmes, soucieux de préserver de sa réputation, n'est pas pressé d'annoncer à la majorité de la population terrienne que sa légendaire habitude de refuser à son transport toute forme de carburant ou de repos se trouve constamment remise en question par la présence dans sa vie d'un certain docteur blond et désespérément intransigeant quant aux sujets de la nourriture ou du sommeil.

Le peuple n'a pas à savoir qu'au lieu d'enquêter pendant des jours et des jours sans laisser une miette passer ses lèvres, Sherlock Holmes est désormais forcé d'ingérer au moins deux aliments différents par jour, sous peine de voir son compagnon lui refuser des faveurs devenues indispensables à son équilibre mental.

Le peuple n'a pas non plus à savoir qu'après avoir vécu des années sans dormir plus de quelques heures par semaine, Sherlock Holmes est désormais sous le pouvoir absolu d'un petit docteur qui porte des pulls en laine, et vit dans la crainte que ce dernier décrète d'un ton impitoyable que _Sherlock, maintenant, tu vas t'écrouler si tu ne dors pas un peu, alors viens me rejoindre au lit_, sans laisser à l'intéressé même la possibilité de refuser devant ses yeux bleus encore presque fermés et ses traits chiffonnés par l'oreiller.

Et finalement, le peuple n'a certainement pas à savoir que secrètement, au fond de son être férocement indépendant et farouchement capricieux, Sherlock Holmes aime être obligé à manger et à dormir, surtout s'il se trouve que John Watson et ses adorables sourcils froncés sont les tyrans qui l'y forcent.

Et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'en ce clair matin de septembre Sherlock Holmes émergea péniblement d'un sommeil réparateur et tendit une main machinale vers l'autre côté du lit qu'il partageait avec John, le grognement de mécontentement qu'il poussa en ouvrant une paupière paresseuse n'était pas la manifestation de sa frustration en voyant les petits chiffres rouges et lumineux du réveil électronique qui affichaient avec insolence 10:42, mais bien celle d'une insatisfaction profonde et bien plus préoccupante.

Car effectivement, John, cher John, John chaud et doux et si confortable quand Sherlock enroulait tout son corps autour de sa silhouette moelleuse au milieu de la nuit, avait de toute évidence, au vu de son côté du lit déjà froid et de ses draps froissés et abandonnés... déserté la couche conjugale.

Sherlock se redressa sur son oreiller en soufflant d'un air déçu. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de John de se lever avant lui, et encore moins de le laisser tout seul sans prévenir.

Et Sherlock n'aimait pas du tout, _du tout_ ça.

Il remua un peu dans les draps, tentant de retrouver le confort qu'il avait ressenti avant sa soudaine réalisation de l'absence de son cher et tendre, mais rien n'y fit ; la place vide de John semblait refroidir tout le lit, et Sherlock se trouva dans l'incapacité totale de retourner à son état béat d'inconscience satisfaite. Frustré, il s'agita un peu plus sous les couvertures, dérangeant le silence par un bruit inédit de friction textile et colérique, secouant furieusement les jambes comme si l'air remué par ses mouvements avait pu attirer l'attention de John, où qu'il fut.

Ce qui, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, ne fut pas le cas. Aucun bruit de pas ne vint déranger le silence, aucune main calleuse ne vint pousser la poignée de la porte, aucun corps chaud et familier ne revint se blottir contre Sherlock. Et ce dernier trouvait cette situation extrêmement, _extrêmement_ perturbante.

Tellement perturbante, en fait, qu'elle eut vite raison de sa légendaire paresse, et que bientôt Sherlock s'extirpa du lit, tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds quand les draps se détachèrent du lit pour se draper élégamment autour de sa longue silhouette, en une toge épaisse et pleine de plis ombrés ; il sortit de la chambre à petits pas, prenant bien garde à ne pas trébucher sur le tissu qui traînait sur ses chevilles nues et derrière ses talons.

Évidemment, John était dans la cuisine ; Sherlock put voir son pull beige de dos tandis qu'il s'affairait à faire du thé, et son regard descendit presque automatiquement plus bas, sur les fesses fermes étreintes par le denim, sur les cuisses musclées et la ligne familière des jambes habillées de jean sombre.

John ne l'avait pas encore vu ; il chantonnait tout doucement, d'une voix encore rauque, tandis que les muscles de son dos mouvaient sous la laine de son pull dans sa préparation rituelle du thé matinal. Sherlock entra un peu plus dans la pièce, ses pieds nus faisant un petit bruit mou sur le carrelage frais du sol, et John se retourna, alerté par ce même son.

- Ha, Sherlock ! Tu as bien dormi ? fit-il d'un ton plein d'entrain.

Sherlock ne bougea pas, plongeant son regard dans celui, ouvert et bon et bleu, de John.

- Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, dit-il, une nuance d'accusation dans la voix.

John retourna à son thé avec un sourire attendri.

- Je dois aller travailler ce matin, Sherlock. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu te réveilles.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, alors ?

- Tu ne dors pas assez, Sherlock, tu le sais, ça ? Et là, pour une fois, tu étais tout bien tranquille dans notre lit... je n'ai pas eu envie de te priver de ça.

Sherlock n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles.

- Alors à la place tu m'as privé de toi. Logique.

John se retourna à nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel.

- La prochaine fois je te réveillerai, d'accord ?

Sherlock fit une petite moue.

- Reviens au lit.

John sembla partagé entre l'agacement et un amusement affectueux.

- Je ne peux pas, Sherlock. J'ai des consultations à assurer.

Sherlock fit de son mieux pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais apparemment la déception fut tout ce qu'il put montrer, car les sourcils de John se plissèrent dans une expression à la fois tendre et désolée ; il combla la distance entre eux de deux longs pas, laissant le couple de tasses de thé fumantes derrière lui.

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à le regretter, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse, assez proche pour que Sherlock puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Si je pouvais, je resterais au lit avec toi toute la journée, à t'embrasser pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes plus tes lèvres.

Il s'approcha encore, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock, ses yeux brillants et sombres, et Sherlock se sentit retenir son souffle.

- Si je pouvais, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, je te ferais l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de continuer d'une voix rauque parce que tu auras déjà trop crié...

Sherlock frissonna des pieds à la tête.

-... et crois-moi, continua John, tu n'aurais plus jamais, jamais envie de quitter ce lit.

Sherlock déglutit péniblement, cloué sur place par le regard incandescent de son amant.

- Je...

Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de l'attirer à lui d'une main sûre, ployant le long corps fin vers lui comme un roseau ; leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Sherlock sentit son cœur cogner un petit battement brisé, comme un temps musical séparé en deux de façon inattendue, et il répondit au baiser de John avec ferveur.

Leurs lèvres se fondirent dans un élan brûlant, les mains de John s'installèrent sur la taille de Sherlock et derrière son cou, caressant la peau sous les boucles de cheveux, et Sherlock sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'émotion, indistincte et bouleversante.

Quand John descella finalement leurs bouches, ils haletaient tous les deux comme à la fin d'un marathon, et Sherlock pouvait sentir la chaleur de leur baiser réchauffer ses joues. John, avec un regard infiniment tendre, promena son pouce sur une de ses pommettes.

- Nous reprendrons ça dès que je rentrerai ce soir, d'accord ?

Sherlock lâcha un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement.

- Tâche de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence, conseilla John, les yeux plissés par son sourire amusé.

Et il se dressa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour donner à son compagnon un dernier baiser, bref et doux. Sherlock, encore ralenti par son récent sommeil et par leur baiser, rouvrit les yeux avec un temps de retard quand John recula à nouveau, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Sherlock le suivit tranquillement, la démarche rendue un peu malaisée par le drap toujours serré autour de lui ; il regarda d'un œil intense John enfiler sa veste, en ajuster le col et attraper les clés posées sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée, suivant tous ses mouvements avec un intérêt paresseux.

-À ce soir ! s'exclama joyeusement John en quittant l'appartement.

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement discret, et le silence retomba.

Sherlock garda les yeux fixés sur la porte fermée encore quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête, un léger sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

S'il pouvait voir John, chaque matin du reste de sa vie, faire les exacts mêmes gestes, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait l'embrasser dès qu'il passerait la porte en revenant le soir, Sherlock Holmes se considérerait comme le plus comblé des hommes.

Et ça, si le peuple, Mycroft, Lestrade et ses sbires, Mrs Hudson et Molly Hooper, et même le reste de l'humanité, voulait le savoir et même en parler, Sherlock n'arriverait pas avec tous les efforts du monde à y voir le moindre inconvénient.

**...**

**Eh bien, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il en est dans une review, tu sais que j'ai tendance à ne pas avoir confiance en le potentiel d'une fic rated T… toute pensée rassurante est vraiment, _vraiment_ la bienvenue !**

**Et en attendant, adorable lecteur, je te souhaite un superbe week-end !**


End file.
